


Hey Beatrice (it's Wirt)

by FrenchBullPigs



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue-Only, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sad Wirt, ask to tag, idk what else to put, no beta we die like men, speaking format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBullPigs/pseuds/FrenchBullPigs
Summary: "Hey, Beatrice. It's Wirt. I found your grave the other day when I was looking to see if I knew anyone in here. Greg doesn’t know yet. He’s not ready."It's easier to speak to a gravestone than Wirt thought it would be.
Relationships: Beatrice & Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Beatrice & Gregory (Over the Garden Wall), Beatrice & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> The number of times I tried to write Beatfrice is concerning. 
> 
> If any of y'all can think of a better summary, I'd love to hear it lol.

"Hey, Beatrice. It’s Wirt. It’s been what, a week since we came back? I miss you. I found your grave the other day when I was looking to see if I knew anyone in here. Greg doesn’t know yet. He’s not ready. He keeps talking about you and everything that happened. I know we can’t go back, but Greg still thinks we can. 

"Anyway. I hope you found your way back home. I hope the scissors work. I hope you’re happy now, you didn’t like being a bird. Or maybe you did. I don’t think we talked about it that much. Goodness, I was such a fool. So focused on getting myself home, I didn’t think about what you had to do at Adelaide’s. Until the end, when there was no time left. I’m sorry we had to leave like that. 

"Everyone tries to write off what happened as a ‘coping mechanism’. It’s probably because Greg keeps talking about it. The good parts, mostly. Endicott, the school, the ferry. But sometimes, he mentions the Beast and the snow and the sun in a teacup. I...I’m scared that I let him get that far from me. But he’s forgiven me, I think. 

"I don’t sleep right anymore. The bed is too soft. I’m not used to it. When I can get away with it, I’ll sleep on the floor. But that’s not really a good idea, ‘cause I’ll wake up and be halfway in the Unknown. I’ll turn to ask you a question, and you’re not there. I miss you, Beatrice. 

"When it comes up, Greg’ll tell me that I should write a letter and throw it into the river. It might work, but I don’t think you have a way to communicate back to me and that’ll just make us both sad. Besides, it might pollute the water. 

"I-I brought you flowers. I’ll just leave them here, I guess. I don’t know what type of flowers you like, so I brought you sunflowers. They seem like something you’d enjoy. I should be going. I need to pick up Greg from school. I’ll be back, Beatrice. Tell...tell your family I said thanks. Especially your mom. 

"Bye Beatrice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

'Hey, Beatrice. It’s Wirt. I think I can stay a bit longer this time. I told mom I was going on a walk, so she shouldn’t be worried. Greg wanted to come and I...I almost let him. It would be better for him to know now, I guess, instead of later when he writes it all off as a dream. 

"I kinda wish it was all a dream. But then I wouldn’t have met you. I hope you’re alright. Well, you’re...not okay now but...in the Unknown. I’m sorry I was mean to you, after Adelaide’s. We should’ve listened, but I was so focused on getting home and getting Greg away from you that I ignored you. 

"I think I found your family in here. It’s the same last name on all the stones. Figures. I would’ve liked to meet them after when they’re human again. Greg would’ve too. 

"Do you remember me talking about Sara? Yeah, I think she believes us. Or, at least believes Greg. He was talking about the ferry again as we were walking to school. Sara looked like she was believing, or something. Sometimes I think it would be easier if you were here with us. 

"It’s weird, being back. We spent a good week in the Unknown, and only a few seconds passed in the real world. There was something calming about being there. Maybe we should’ve stayed. Sometimes at night, I think about what would’ve happened if we stayed. We could’ve just found a cabin and lived there, never ageing, forever. I wouldn’t have to worry about Jason Funderberker and Sara dating, I wouldn’t have to worry about my dad coming back and ruining everything again…

"But we made it out and my mom doesn’t have to deal with the glances she’d get if her two sons both died on Halloween like that. And...and I think this is where we need to be. Of course, we need to be in the real world. 

"I-I know I said that I’d stay longer, but there’s someone coming this way and I don’t know who it is and I’m not ready to have that conversation yet. I’ll come back, I don’t know when but I will. 

"Bye Beatrice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! They definitely gave me the push to finish this chapter.

"Hey, Beatrice. It’s Wirt. Happy...happy Thanksgiving. We went around the table today and said what we were thankful for. Everyone said things like ‘good health’ and ‘family and friends’, but it felt fake. Everyone was watching me and Greg, like we were supposed to...do something for them. Like it can’t be enough for everyone in town to know how Greg and I almost died, but the family has to tiptoe around it too? 

"I mean, yeah, I’m thankful we got out okay, it could’ve been much, much worse. But I don’t need the attention. That’s part of the reason I came down here, to get away from the stares for a few minutes. 

"Mom made waffles for Greg’s cousin cause that’s the only thing he’ll eat, so I snagged one for you. Maybe that you’re human now you can have one. Well, even if you are human you can’t eat this because you’re there and I’m here. Ugh, this was stupid. I thought this would make it easier to let go! It’s really creepy of me to keep coming here. If someone saw me here they’d have me committed. So, you know, I thought this was it. I’d bring you a present, even though that’s really, really weird, and I’d be done. But now that I'm here, ready to leave, I just don't think I can do it. 

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess. I don’t know why I can’t let go. Maybe it’s cause when I talk to you about this you don’t think I’m crazy. When I talk about it, everyone thinks I’m making it up. Well, except Greg, but that doesn’t really help my case now, does it? 

"The point is, you’re the only one I can talk to. Which is weird. Not that you’re weird. You’re not weird. No, you’re normal. Kinda. 

"Ok, gotta get back on track Wirt. People are gonna think you’re crazy. No-not you Beatrice. You’re fine. 

"I’m just doing to change the subject before I dig myself into a deeper hole. Right, so, here’s the part where you make fun of me. You’d call me a pushover or something, I dunno. 

"Honestly, there were some parts of the Unknown I wouldn’t mind going back to. It sounds kinda weird, but like the ferry for example! That...was fun! Yeah, and the school. The tavern wasn’t the best, but before they made me sing it was fine. Basically everything before...before Adelaide’s. 

"And I’m not mad at you about that anymore. I was, but then I realised that we didn’t fall into Adelaide’s trap. And, I mean, I gave you the scissors, so I think you know I’m okay with you, but I feel like I should tell you again. 

"I think...I think I should go back. Greg and the other’s will wonder where I was. Who am I kidding, Greg’ll be the only one who notices I’m gone. Here’s your waffle. I’ll be back later. 

"Bye Beatrice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is FrenchBullPigs if you ever want to chat, either about OTGW or in general. Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
